La Primer cita
by Lord zoa Productions
Summary: Oz convence a Alice y a Gil de salir de pase pero al parecer tiene otra idea en mente.


**Pues este es el Primer fic de Pandora Hearts que hago espero que sea de su agrado. No olviden dejar Review.**

**Una aclaración final los personajes no me pertenecen la gratificación de las personalidades de estos debe de ser agradecida a sus legítimos autores.**

**

* * *

  
**

**La Primer Cita.**

En la parte central de un parque donde hay una fuente de unos 2 metros de diámetro y 4 metros de alto con el chorro de agua, van paseando tres personas.

-Rayos por que no han aparecido cadenas en estos días, tengo que recuperar mis recuerdos lo mas antes posible- comenta una chica pelinegra la cual usa un abrigo de color rojo en un tomo muy molesto.

-Tranquilízate no quieras apresurar las cosas, recuperaras tus recuerdo a su debido tiempo conejo entupido- Le dice un hombre de unos 24 años de edad, el cual usa un sombrero negro y una gabardina negra.

-¡Y tú que sabes cabeza de alga!- le contesta la chica.

-¡A quien le llamas Cabeza de alga conejo entupido!- le responde el hombre.

-¡Pues a ti a quien mas!- arremete la chica.

Los dos se quedan viendo de forma desafiante.

-Ya tranquilos dejen de pelear Alice, Gil- dice calmadamente un chico que aparenta unos 15 años de edad de ojos color verde esmeralda y de cabello rubio.

Los dos solo lo ven y se voltean cada uno de un lado a otro.

-Solo por que tú lo pides lo are- responde Alice

Gil se tranquiliza y le pregunta a Oz el por que salieron al parque.

-Eso es muy simple, hemos estado tan atareados que pensé que seria bueno tomar un descanso- le responde Oz.

-¡Descansar Oz no tengo tiempo para eso, sabes que necesito recupera mis recuerdos!- grita Alice.

-Lo se, lo se por eso necesitamos este descanso tan solo piénsalo aunque no hagan aparecido cadenas, si sigues estreñida a la hora de combatir podrías cometer un error y pagarlo caro, además quería pasar tiempo contigo- dice Oz.

Alice solo se sonroja un poco al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

-En verdad has madurado mucho Oz- Comenta Gil.

-Acaso dices que soy un simple niñato Gil-Le responde Oz de forma desafiante a Gil.

-No Oz yo no quise decir eso, yo lo que quise decir es-dice Gil nervioso- ha miren ahí hay un vendedor de helados les traeré uno a cada uno.

Después de decir eso último Gil sale corriendo hacia el vendedor.

Tras ver eso Oz toma ha Alice de la mano.

-Bien es nuestra oportunidad, corre Alice.- dice Oz al momento de salir corriendo con Alice.

Oye Oz espera- Dice Alice.

Alice solo ve como se alejan del lugar y ve los al rederos, pero al voltear su vista y ver como Oz la lleva de la mano se pone algo feliz, pero a la vez se pregunta la razón de esa felicidad.

Mientras tanto en el centro de la fuente.

-Donde se habrán metido Oz y Alice- dice Gil un poco triste y con tres helados en mano.

De vuelta con Oz y Alice.

Ambos dejan de correr y se muestran muy agitados.

-Bien ya hemos perdido a Gil, puede ser que se moleste un poco-comenta Oz.

Alice no presta atención a lo dicho por Oz ya que no pude dejar de ver como Oz la sostiene de la mano.

-¿Pero por que me pongo así, que es este extraño sentimiento que siento desde hace tiempo?- Ese pensamiento retumba en la mente de Alice.

Oz se percata de la distracción de Alice y acerca su rostro al de ella.

-¿Alice te pasa algo?- pregunta Oz.

Alice se percata de que el rostro de Oz esta muy cerca de ella y tras escuchar la pregunta de su Amigo da un pequeño salto así atrás.

-¿Que crees que haces? Un sirviente no debería de hacer esas cosas-Dice Alice algo molesta.

Oz solo muestra una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario y la reacción de la pelinegra.

-Oye ¿acaso te estas burlando de mi?- Pregunta Alice totalmente enojada.

Oz solo le dice que no se esta burlando de ella solo que le dio algo de gusto verla de esa forma.

Alice solo se muestra mas enojada, tras ver eso Oz sale corriendo y reta Alice a atraparlo. La pelinegra tras ver eso sale corriendo tras su amigo rubio.

Después de 10 Minutos ambos caen cansados en el pasto del parque.

-¿No fue divertido Alice?- Le pregunta Oz a su compañera.

Alice le da una sonrisa a Oz y asienta su cabeza en forma de afirmación.

-Alice en verdad te vez muy linda cuando sonríes-comenta Oz.

Alice no puede evitar ponerse toda roja tras ese comentario, pero para evitar que la vea Oz se voltea un poco.

-No digas cosas que no debas además tu eres mi sirviente- tras decir eso Alice le a un golpe a Oz.

Oz da unos cuantos quejidos de dolor.

Mientras en otro lado del parque.

-¿En donde se metieron esos dos?-comenta Gil algo molesto.

Devuelta con Alice y Oz.

-Oye Alice ese golpe me dolió mucho- se queja Oz.

Alice solo le dice que no debe de decir cosas que no deba.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero la verdad no puedo evitar el decir esas cosas-le responde Oz.

Alice nuevamente siente como se sonroja y nuevamente se cuestiona que es esa sensación de felicidad que siente.

-Oye Alice ¿Te encuentras bien? Desde hace rato te noto algo rara- preguntas Oz algo preocupado.

Alice sale de su pequeño trance y le dice a Oz que ella esta bien, ella nunca ha estado mejor.

-Esta bien Alice, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos para otro lado del parque? aquí esta algo aburrido- sugiere Oz.

-Esta bien, en eso tienes razón todo esta muy aburrido aquí- le responde Alice.

Dicho eso Oz y Alice caminan por un rato por el parque hasta que notan que hay una montaña rusa en la lejanía. Ambos sin dudarlo se van directo a ese juego y sin darse cuenta ambos se toman de las manos.

Para cuando llegan a la montaña Rusa ambos notan que hay un último lugar y no hay fila en el juego, así que los dos se apresuran para subir al juego.

Ya una vez arriba el juego el de Vagón de este llega a la sima, Alice se impresiona ante la vista que ve desde ese lugar.

-¿En verdad te estas divirtiendo no es Alice?-Pregunta Oz.

Alice le da una gran sonrisa a Oz y le dice que si se esta divirtiendo.

Alice pierde el interés de esa vista al ver un puesto en donde venden carne frita.

-Oz quiero ir allá ahora- dice Alice señalando el puesto.

Oz solo se ríe y le dice a Alice que irán Allá en cuanto bajen del juego.

Alice solo se pone realmente Feliz al escuchar eso.

Después de un rato ambos están en el puesto comiendo en ese puesto.

-Esto esta realmente delicioso- dice Alice con un poco de trozos de carne en la boca.

Oz solo ve a Alice.

-¿Pasa algo Oz?- pregunta Alice.

-No es nada, es solo que me alegra mucho el tiempo que hemos podido pasar los dos juntos el día de hoy.

Alice nuevamente se sonroja y esta vez no logra disimular su vergüenza.

Oz al percatarse de eso se acerca a Alice y poco a poco comienza acercar su rostro al de ella. Tras ver eso Alice no opone la menor resistencia ante esa situación y ella también comienza acercarse a Oz.

-¡Así que aquí es donde esta van!- Grita Gil

Oz y Alice se separan rápidamente y dirigen su vista a donde se encuentra Gil.

Oz se acerca a Gil molesto.

-¿Pasa algo Oz?-pregunta Gil.

-Gracias por arruinar el momento- después de decir eso Oz golpea A Gil.

En el momento que Gil cae al suelo por el golpe que le dio Oz, Alice se acerca a el y le una patada.

-Eres un tonto cabeza de alga- Grita Alice.

Gil solo da unos cuantos gemidos de dolor.

En el momento que ambos se alejan el vendedor les dice que aun no han pagado por la carne.

-El paga- Dicen Oz y Alice en coro mientra señalan a Gil.

Ya mas tarde en la casa de Oz, Alice medita lo sucedido ese día.

-¿Por qué abre querido darle un beso a Oz? Se supone que nuestro contrato esta completado- se cuestiona Alice- acaso esto es lo que Sharon dijo la otra vez, esto será el amor- se pregunta Alice así misma- Si esto es el amor en verdad es algo muy lindo nunca pensé que una cadena como yo podría sentir algo tan maravilloso.

Mientras con Oz.

-Ese tonto de Gil arruino todo estuve apunto de mostrarle a Alice lo que siento por ella- Dice Oz molesto- puede que perdiera esta oportunidad, pero hallare la forma de decirle a Alice lo que siento por ella algún día- Dice Oz con Optimismo.


End file.
